Sabrina Tanthul
Sabrina Tanthul is the youngest daughter of Telemont Tanthul who is a bit of enigma. She is also the subject of Sam Holloway's attraction, which her father is using to his own ends. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |patron deity = None (formerly, Shar) |languages = Abyssal, Common, Netherese, Draconic, Infernal, Handcant, Goblin, Undercommon }} Personality At the surface, Sabrina has a light, friendly personality. She is fairly easy to get along with and is always making lightly sarcastic jokes and being a bit of a flirt. Beneath the surface, though, she has some serious problems. She dislikes anyone who hates spellcasters, men in particular. When she is on the hunt her personality changes from the carefree, friendly one many of her friends are used to into a bloodthirsty killer. The hunt becomes her life and the kill is as easy to her as breathing. Sabrina enjoys sticking to the shadows, and rarely will be seen out in the day without a good reason to be there. She tends to not get along well with her immediate family, mostly because of her father and his constant machinations. She prefers to be around Sam, though feels a bit awkward when Sam's romantic feelings become evident. Sabrina has always thought herself straight, and enjoys being with men, so she isn't sure she will ever be able to reciprocate Sam's feelings. Appearance With a lithe, muscular build it is easy to assume that she in an acrobat of some sorts. She's managed to keep some curves as well despite her constant exercise, so she can be said to have a fairly attractive body. Her skin is very pale, and her large round eyes are a vivid blue. Her long, straight hair has been turned into a light pink by transmutation spells. When out in public her clothing is stylish but not distracting. On the job, her clothing is tailored to allowing her to take advantage of her flexibility, and is thus a bit revealing. History Sabs was born to one of the harem of Telemont Tanthul on the Shade Enclave. Like her brothers, she was born a Shade, and her early life was spent being educated to one day become one of the Princesses of Shade. Some of her early life was spend with her brother Vattick Tanthul working in the Underdark to foster relations with drow and illithid communities. It was there that she learned the majority of her spellcasting power and gained her first slave, a rogue illitid named Yithrick who was given to the Shade Enclave by one of the mind flayer settlements as a show of good will. She was soon recalled from the Underdark and given the title of a Princess of Shade. It was at this time that she was given her first assignment - one that would change her life forever. She was sent to a small town in Ivorvale, where she was to learn more about a young wizard by the name of Samantha Holloway, who was said to have some form of knowledge of the Nether Scrolls. Upon meeting Sam, she quickly realized the girl knew little about such things, but was nevertheless pulled to her. The two quickly became became extremely close, as much as sisters if not even more so. When the witch hunters came to Ivorvale, though, everything changed. They hunted both Samantha and Sabrina down after learning they both dabbled in magic. They captured Sabrina for a time, and she was torched (even to the point of being raped) in order to make her "confess" that her magic came from the devils. Sabrina managed to escape but believed that Sam had died. She was recalled to the Shade Enclave, where she remained for several months, brooding in rage toward witch hunters. She stayed in human countries for days at time as well, seeking out others who professed to be witch hunters and killing them (but never, as she had hoped, found the ones who raped her and killed Sam). She also worked as a part time adventurer and assassin when she wished to neglect her duties in the Shade Enclave. After the raising of the Serpent Enclave, she learned that Sam had been alive all along and that her father had been obscuring this from her so that she could be used as bait for Sam to ally herself with the Shade Enclave. Her father gave Sam the status of a Shadowvar noble, making it socially acceptable for them to be friends and (to Sam's delight and Sabrina's dismay) even marry. Sabrina still resents her father for hiding Sam from her, and is not to keen with his deigns on Luskan. It is her hope to find a way for Sam to be released of her promises to her father, but she is not sure if she will be able to do this. After the pair were reunited, Sam created several highly potent magical items for her, hoping that they would ensure her safety in the future. Character Sheet Size/Type: Medium Humanoid (Outsider) Hit Dice: 8d6 + 6 (74 HP) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (70 ft. in darkness) AC: 17 BAB/Grapple: +17/+11/+6/+1 (+2 in darkness) Space/Reach: 5 ft. / 5 ft. (10 ft. with Weaverend) (+10 ft. 1 / 4 rounds) Special Attacks/Qualities: In Darkness: Control Light, Fast Healing 2, Invisibility, Shadesight (darkvision 90 ft. though magical darkness), Shadow Image 3/day, Shadow Stride, Shadow Travel, SR 24; Cold Resistance 5 Saves: Fort: +14 Ref: +10 Will: +14 (+4 to all saving throws in darkness) Abilities: Str 18 + 6 + 6 (+10), Dex 15 + 6 (+5), Con 16 + 6 (+6) 18 + 6 in darkness, Int 16 (+3), Wis: 12 (+1), Cha 20 + 6 (+8) 22 + 6 in darkness Feats: Forge Ring, Extra Rings, Jack of All Trades, Combat Acrobat, Mobile Spellcasting, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (Shadow Stride) Treasure: Head: --; Face: Shar's Iris; Neck: Coin of Shadowstuff ; Chest: Assassin's Brassiere; Body: Armor of the Shade Princess; Back: Shadowsilk Cape; Wrists: Duelist's Bracers; Hands: Shadovar Hands; Fingers: Ebonband, Troll Ring, Shadovar Nobility Ring; Waist: Belt of the Shadow Dragon; Feet: Slippers of Shadow; Held in Shadovar Hands: Weaverend (sized for a Large Weilder), Nightblade, Wand of Greater Shadow Evocation, Wand of Crushing Hand, Wand of Spellcrafting, Wand of the Shadow Army Advancement: By character level Level Adjustment: +5 Class Abilities: Afraid of the Dark: A shadowy duplicate of your target appears before him, reaches out, and touches him. Wisdom Damage 1d6 + 3 points. Arrow of Dusk: A bolt of shadow appears and deals 2d4 points of nonlethal damage. Bend Perspective: View the world as if in a different spot up to 32 feet away. Dancing Shadows: Two creatures get total concealment. 2/day. Killing Shadows: Eyes emit 30 ft. cone that deals 10d8 (will save half) damage to creatures within. Mesmerizing Shade: Summons shadows in front of the subjects eyes. Dazes subject (will save negates, but -1 on attack rolls, checks, and saves). Piercing Sight: As See Invisibility. Darkvision +60 ft. Shadow Evocation: As Shadow Evocation up to 5th level. Sight Obscured: +5 circumstance bonus on Hide checks, sleight of hand checks, and other checks involving concealing actions and gestures. Thoughts of Shadow: +4 enchantment bonus to Int, Wis, or Char. Umbral Hand: As mage hand, but up to 70 lbs. Cloak of Shadows: Swift action. Make your outline shadowy and indistinct, as the blur spell. Usable 1/day. Sustaining Shadow: You only need to eat one meal a week and sleep one hour a day. Sudden Strike: If you catch an opponent unable to defend himself, you can strike a vital spot for +2d6 damage. Rapid Intimidation: You can demoralize as a move action. Bloody Blade: Whenever you deal sudden strike damage, all opponents within 30 feet who can see the target are shaken for three rounds. Will DC 18 negates. Rage: 1/day Uncanny Dodge Slaves Due to her ring, Sabrina can have up to five slaves at any given time. Currently, she only has one by the name of Yithrick, a mind flayer who has been given certain unusual abilities by Sam at Sabrina's request. Yithrick (Ulitharid) Size/Type: Large Abberation Hit Dice: 12d8+6 (93 HP) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. AC: 20 BAB/Grapple: +9/+16 Attack: Long tentacle +11 melee (1d8+3) Full Attack: 2 long tentacles +11 melee (1d8+3) and 4 short tentacles +11 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. (10 ft. with 2 long tentacles) Special Attacks/Qualities: Extract, improved grab, mind blast, psionics, spell resistance 27, telepathy 200 ft., assume identity, mind wipe, true shapeshift, alter size Saves: Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +13 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 21, Wis 17, Cha 21 Skills: Bluff +15, Concentration +18 (+22 casting defensively), Diplomacy +14, Disguise +5 (+7 acting in character), Hide +8, Intimidate +17, Knowledge (any) +15, Knowledge (any) +15, Listen +8, Move Silently +12, Sense Motive +8, Spot +18 Feats: Snakeblood, Combat Casting, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack, Assume Supernatural Ability, Spell Penetration Treasure: Shadovar Thrall Ring Known Identities: Sabrina, Malygris, Jaek (a level 10 human rogue) Common Forms: Deathraven Swarm, Dirt Swarm Advancement: By character level Level Adjustment: +9 Mind Blast (Sp): An ulitharid can discharge a devastating psionic attack in the form of a cone 60 feet long. Anyone caught in this cone must succeed on a DC 21 Will save or be stunned for 3d4 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. This ability is the equivalent of a 4thlevel spell. Psionic Powers: A psionic ulitharid manifests powers as a psion (telepath) of 13th level. The save DCs are Intelligencebased. Typical Psion Powers Known (power points 179): 1st—defensive precognition, detect psionics, mind thrust (DC 16), psionic charm (DC 16), vigor; 2nd—body equilibrium, ego whip (DC 17), id insinuation (DC 17), psionic levitate, psionic suggestion (DC 17), read thoughts (DC 17); 3rd—body adjustment, dispel psionics, mental barrier, telekinetic force; 4th—intellect fortress, mindwipe (DC 19), psionic dimension door, psionic dominate (DC 19); 5th—mind probe (DC 20), psionic plane shift; 6th—mass cloud mind (DC 21), personality parasite (DC 21), shatter mind blank (DC 21); 7th—decerebrate (DC 22). Category:Inhabitants Category:Human Category:Shade Category:Shadowcaster Category:Child of Night Category:Barbarian Category:Avenging Executioner Category:Chaotic Neutral